


Repeatedly Expecting

by honeytt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Belly Kink, Breathplay, Breeding, Childbirth, Come Inflation, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Gay Sex, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Mpreg, Navel Kink maybe?, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Omega Verse, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Spooning, Strangers to Lovers, Unplanned Pregnancy, graphic birth, rapid pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeytt/pseuds/honeytt
Summary: NSFW drabbles of some original characters that I love with my entire heart!





	1. ABO Part 1

In the Köthen Empire, Len András was the King and Queen’s only son and rightful future king. In ancient times, his parents united their empire through a forced marriage. They naturally fell for each other despite their predicament, and they’ve been ruling the Köthen Empire ever since. András - also known as Andrew - was a young Alpha, only twenty three years of age, and he possessed a brilliant mind. He was a natural born leader, always head first into combat to protect his people and empire from terrorists or invaders. Much like his amazing swordsmanship, his abilities and skills at espionage were also exceptional. He ran his own private academy of sorts, where he taught potential candidates the skills necessary to fight in battle and spy on enemies, since the tasks required sometimes proved too time-consuming for Andrew.

Although he was part of the royal family, Andrew treated everyone alike, regardless of status or class. In fact, him being an Alpha didn't mean he was automatically at the top of the hierarchy. At the top were Omegas - they were an incredibly valuable asset to their economy, as they could become pregnant and produce litters. Their race wasn't endangered, but they feared the possible tragedies that could occur if rivaling packs decided to start a war, or even worse, if the humans caught wind of them. That was part of the reason that they trained so hard to become a strong and impenetrable force should the need arise. The other part was just to keep them protected at all costs. Omegas were valuable to keep the race populated, and they were treated as if they were part of the royal family. No harm came to them, as Andrew and his parents made sure the empire protected all their rights. There were still occasional Alphas who believed they were superior and tried to forcibly come onto an Omega, but official representatives of the empire, also trained in combat and stationed everywhere around the village, would apprehend those assholes in the blink of an eye. Fortunately, the commoners from the village and the royal family had a positive relationship, trusting each other and never taking advantage of one another, making it easy for royals and higher ups to make their way around the village.

Betas were at the bottom, but they were by no means classified as weak. They were only really considered to be at the bottom because they made up a considerable amount of the empire's population. The majority were very adept - able to multitask and excel in a variety of jobs and careers. If lucky enough, some were selected to work closely with the royal family. Many Betas worked different jobs to make use of their skills, but also to sustain their families. With so many gifted people taking up positions, those that were born with less talents had trouble securing a job. While they actively tried to improve their situation, many just became unemployed, either by choice or because no opportunities were presented to them. Andrew fought tirelessly to change their situation several times. He had the main say in what went on in his empire, but he wasn’t the sole decider. There was a council just below his authority that also had a say in the commoner’s lives. They were truly despicable, and Andrew had tried to get rid of a few select people, but it wasn’t easy.

Nothing was ever easy when it came to royal affairs, but damn if Andrew wasn’t going to try his fucking best to ensure his people lived a comfortable life. He’d have to fight that battle, among with many others, for a long time, unfortunately.

Apart from employment, Betas could also deliver pups regardless of their sex, but only one pup could be conceived at a time. Many of them tended to be an only child, but some had siblings. Their olfactory senses surpassed an Omega’s but weren't as good as an Alpha’s. Despite the hierarchy, Alphas and Omegas, while ranked on top, weren’t as common among the empire. The overall population was about 70% Betas, 20% Alphas, and 10% Omegas. A werewolf’s status didn't affect their lives too much, and they were unable to shift into wolves unlike their ancestors, but when they flourished the most was during mating season - which occured at the beginning of every year.

Mating season increased everyone’s chances at conceiving. Their respective heats or ruts would intensify, but last no longer than originally intended. Betas would hit it off easily with other Betas during that time, needing each other's support to get through their heats. A Beta’s heat lasted about three to four days, and it occurred every six months, so it was common to find Beta couples everywhere during that time, sometimes even more than two partners. They couldn't produce slick, but there were shops everywhere that sold lube just for the occasion. They couldn't produce knots either, lowering their chances of pregnancy, but they still got by.

Alphas went into rut for five to seven days. Most paired off with a Beta or an Omega, but some were unlucky to find a partner or decided to tough it out on their own. Omegas went into heat for the same period, as their cycles were meant to match up with an Alpha’s. The usually preferred Alphas over Betas, as they were more compatible with each other. Their cycles occurred every three months.

In his twenty three years of life, Andrew had never gotten together with anyone during his rut. He suffered through it alone, and when asked the reason why, he responded that he wanted someone he could bond with and connect to, not just someone with free time to fuck. He had plenty of offers, but none of them were suitable. He also preferred male Betas and Omegas, but most of his offers were females who wanted to experience a knot for the first time, possibly get pregnant with the prince's child.

He couldn't let that happen so easily, either.

Besides, he already had his eyes set on someone. Alessandro, a male Omega a year younger than him who came from a family of wealthy Omegas. His family owned an antique shop, and they lived closer to the empire than the village. Alessandro wasn't royalty, per se, but he did hold considerable status over the common villager. He never used his status to gain the upper hand, however. He was the kindest Omega he had ever seen, and not to be biased, but he was the most beautiful one, too. Omegas were known for their unrivaled beauty, but no one could compare to his. Alessandro was fairly tall, about 5’9” - uncommon for an Omega - slim, and dark skinned. His eyes were the richest color of emerald green, his eyelashes were incredibly long, and his hair was brown, wavy, and long, reaching down to his midsection. He had thick eyebrows, plucked regularly to maintain their shape, and his lips were deliciously plump. Andrew didn't want to admit it, but he found himself staring at Alessandro’s ass quite often, too. He couldn't help it, it was just marvelous to look at.

The first time Andrew came into the family’s shop to get a closer look, he nearly gave the Omega a heart attack. Alessandro had been extremely flustered at the prince’s arrival, confused but mostly overwhelmed by his Alpha presence. He had tried to sit up and bow, but had collapsed back into his seat with a groan, unable to move. Andrew had worried and approached him, only succeeding in flustering the Omega further. The shop owner, Alessandro’s father, came to investigate the commotion and politely requested for the prince to leave for the safety of his son. Andrew nodded, upset by the fact they couldn't even have a conversation, but he was nothing if not determined.

The next time turned out to be better. Andrew sent out an officer to tell Alessandro of his arrival prior to meeting him, so the Omega wouldn't be scared off. He visited the shop again, and he seemed well prepared. Alessandro smiled politely and welcomed him, asking if there was anything he could do. He also apologized for freaking out on their first meeting and acting unprofessionally, but Andrew waved it off and apologized for the abrupt visit. He pretended to look around the shop, not wanting to disclose that he actually just wanted to see the Omega. He wanted to get to know him, but he felt as if his status as crown prince would get in the way and ruin the opportunity. He wanted a mate eventually, but first he just wanted a friend. Not wanting to be a hindrance to Alessandro’s business, he did end up buying something. He purchased a single ring from one of the shorter stands. It looked worn, but still in good enough condition. Alessandro explained that those were personal rings he used to receive as payment from other clients, and their worth didn't come close to a gold or even silver ring, but he still sold them as small souvenirs or wedding rings for those who couldn't afford a better ring. Andrew bought it immediately. Alessandro was confused as to why the wealthy prince would buy something so flimsy, but Andrew explained himself.

“These are personal, right? They're valuable to you?”

“Well, y-yes… They're not worth much, though, compared to, um, someone of your status. We have silver and gold rings, too, if you'd like to look at those.”

“No, this one’s fine. What's it worth if I can't even tell a story behind it? Gold doesn't last forever, but someone's personal item and story does. It's much more important to me than something that’s only worth class. I'll buy this ring, and next time I come visit, I want you to tell me the story behind it. Who it belonged to, how you acquired it, all of it. Can you do that for me?”

Alessandro blushed at the prince’s words, not expecting the _prince_ of all people to be as humble as a commoner. “O-Of course, sire! If that is what you desire.”

The Alpha frowned, and Alessandro thought he said something wrong, but the prince only sighed and murmured under his breath. If he wasn't standing so close he might've missed it.

“What I desire is _your_ happiness, not mine…”

The prince bid him farewell and made his way to the exit. Once he was gone, Alessandro sat back down on his chair, heart racing at what he heard the prince say.

Their third meeting went exactly how Andrew pictured it would. Alessandro was prepared with a story to tell, per his request, and he was prepared to listen.

“Sire, the ring you purchased belonged to a male Beta long ago. When my family and I were getting ready to start this business, the male Beta, Aden, approached us and tried to rob us. He accused us of theft, as he believed we were stealing from the poor. That was not the case, though, we would never do that. We just… happen to come from an ancient ancestry that possessed more wealth than others.”

Andrew noticed that the Omega got uncomfortable when defending his family name and status. He could literally feel the Omega’s scent become sour, an unpleasant sensation to witness. He wanted to offer his comfort, but did nothing as he patiently waited for him to continue.

“He didn't believe us, obviously, so he attacked us anyway. My sister protected us, but as a result she got injured. Her abdomen was stabbed, and she was bleeding profusely. The Beta didn't actually want to hurt us, and he dropped the act. He felt guilty and tried to help her. Anita, though… there's a reason she's the protector of our family. She had enough remaining energy to bite Aden’s hand when he got too close. She tore his hand open and almost cut it off completely, but Aden managed to pull back at the last second. Fortunately as werewolves, we heal fast, so he was okay within the hour, and so was Anita once we got her treated. Aden kept apologizing but Anita had enough and threatened to kill him, so he could leave.”

“So did he leave?”

“He did, but he came back the next day. He offered us his ring, telling us that it was worth more than what it looked like, and that we could use it to pay for medicine or anything we needed. It seemed silly, to offer someone wealthier than you a small amount of money, but Aden was genuine.”

“How could you tell? He could've just been lying.”

“He just… seemed genuine at the time. I can tell when someone's being honest with me. It's either an exceptional skill I developed or it's part of my Omega genes. We accepted Aden’s peace offering, and that's how that ring came into this shop.”

“Impressive. What happened to that Aden guy, then?”

Alessandro smiled. “Aden? He became Anita's mate and they’re currently expecting pups”

“Woah, woah, what? Backtrack for me please, what the hell happened between wanting to kill him and expecting his pups? How long ago was this?”

“It was approximately three years ago. They realized they were bonding together, set aside their rivalry, and started to get to know each other. They fell in love quickly. The didn't mate until last year though, and Anita’s been pregnant for five months now. She’s an Omega, so she’s having multiples, but because Aden is a Beta, she probably won’t have more than three. The standard for an Omega is at least four, but she has never cared for the social standard.”

Andrew guffawed, entertained by the Omega’s story. “They must've been fated mates or something, that sounds crazy! I don't mean to be rude, but that does sound like a bit of a stretch.”

Alessandro shrugged. “That's just how it came to be. I'm only happy that their love is true, and that I'll get to be an uncle soon. Does that conclude our meeting, sire?”

Andrew’s smile disappeared. Shit, he forgot that he technically came to visit “for royal business”. He had to leave eventually. He was so immersed in the Omega’s story, and the Omega himself, that he wanted to stay there forever, just listening to stories in the cozy shop. He would never tire of it.

“Y-Yes… I suppose it does. I bid you farewell then. However, I'd like to visit as many times as I can, if you are okay with that.”

“I would be delighted, please visit as many times as you want. Farewell!”

As he left, Andrew couldn't stop thinking about the future visits that he had already planned out in his head.

They met several times after that. They got to know each other better, and they were both pleased to spend time with the other. A year had passed, and they felt like they'd known each other for an eternity. However, there was still the small issue with formality.

“Alessandro, if you'd like, please just call me Andrew. Sire, Lord, Prince, Prince András - they’re all so formal, I'm no royal when I come visit you, at least I don’t want to be. Just another client, a friend perhaps.”

Alessandro hesitated before answering. “How could I possibly address you so casually? You're my prince, I can't do such thing.” He actually wanted to call him a million other things, nicknames and pet names that he thought of in his spare time. He never voiced any out loud, though, the person they were meant for wasn’t there when he wanted to express his affection and when he was, it filled him with embarrassment like no other that he felt mortified just thinking about them in his presence. So, he just held his tongue and said nothing other than his title.

“We’ve known each other quite a while now, though. And…well… the prince is also asking you to not call him the prince. I… I also want to be by your side more often, Alessandro.” Andrew felt himself spiraling down the path of his overwhelming feelings and he could do nothing to stop it. “I want to protect you, to comfort you, to bask in your scent, to laugh and live with you as long as time will allow. If you'll allow me, I'd like to court you. It has nothing to do with my status or yours, or the fact that you're an Omega and I’m an Alpha. I would never take advantage of you or anyone else. These are my genuine feelings, and I'd like to be given a genuine chance at courting you.” He paused for a second to evaluate Alessandro, and the look on his face had him backtracking for a second. “I-I hope I'm not being too forward? Fuck, I don't want to scare you, either. I'm just… very interested in you. Shit, shit, I should’ve waited longer, oh god I’ve ruined everything!”

Andrew rubbed the back of his neck in an effort to be nonchalant, but really the anxiety of knowing Alessandro’s response was killing him. He wanted the Omega to reciprocate, but he also didn't want to force anything. If it happened, it happened. If not, well… He'd just have to break down in the solitude of his chambers for eternity where no one would see or bother him.

Alessandro was shocked, reasonably so. The prince of their empire was confessing to him, asking to _court_ him! Admittedly, he did think it was some kind of ploy at first, but the Alpha seemed genuine in the past months, and he was good at reading people. He didn't know why the prince chose him, but Andrew had made his way into his soft heart. He also couldn't deny the prince was attractive, both physically and emotionally.. His firm and muscular body, his energy and enthusiasm, his incredible presence, all characteristics of a good Alpha, and good signs of fertility, too. Not that he was thinking about that sort of thing… yet. He wanted a chance at happiness, and the prince was offering him one - there was no way he would hesitate. To accept his offer, though, he had to recite a small speech that allowed him to be the one in control.

“Prince Len András of the Köthen Empire, I gladly accept your courting offer. By accepting, you are to respect me and the rules set in place, and submit to me should you step out of line from anything I deem burdening or unpleasant. You are to court me until I see fit and accept you as my potential mate. Until then,” he smiled, eyes crinkling with delight, “you can begin courting me.”

“You… You accept?! You accepted! Fuck yes!” His poorly restrained self-control was set loose the moment Alessandro said yes, and he launched himself across the room to hug the Omega. They were no strangers to touch, but the hug sent both of them reeling from the sensation anyway as they processed what happened, and what the future had in store for them.

**** 

The empire easily accepted Alessandro as the prince’s potential mate, charmed by the Omega’s good looks and nature. There were a few people who believed Alessandro was put in too high of a position, but overall, he was welcomed to the royal family.

Courting Alessandro wasn't very difficult. He was easy to please, but that's not what made the courting simple. They had already established a bond in the months prior to their courting. They were compatible, and they truly started to fall for each other. Andrew knew he was enamored the first time he saw the Omega, but he was proven time and time again that he had chosen someone special. He came to trust Alessandro with his deep, personal troubles, something not even his closest royal assistants were privy to, and he never once betrayed his trust. Alessandro fully supported him in whatever he did, but also reprimanded him if he was in the wrong, and helped him see the different side of things. He loved the Omega with all his heart, and their courting wasn't even close to being done.

As for Alessandro’s feelings, he also grew to love the Alpha. He moved in to the prince’s bedroom at the beginning of their relationship, committed to make something of their courting, and he got more than what he expected. Andrew - as he started calling him when he eventually gave in to his pleas - was very amorous and caring. He never made him feel lesser; he actually made him feel like he _belonged._ Belonged to him, to the royal family, to the empire. Andrew’s role as the prince never wavered, either. He always made sure to provide for his people. He was an advocate for everyone's rights, for raising wages, for eradicating poverty, for making peace with neighboring werewolves, for anything that seemed immoral and was within his power to fix. He tried his best to always do the right thing, and Alessandro couldn't appreciate it more than he already did. He came to his decision early in their courting process: Andrew was someone he wanted to be with, to mate for life, to one day start and raise a family together. As the Omega in charge, he decided to shorten the process and give Andrew the response they already knew.

The pair isolated themselves in their shared bedroom after Alessandro pulled Andrew away from his princely duties. The Alpha allowed it, not wanting to sort through paperwork for the rest of the day, anyway. They kissed, touching everywhere they could on each other’s bodies, seeking the heat of their passionate love. They stumbled in the direction of their bed, having removed all their clothes bit by bit before crashing down. Andrew stared down at Alessandro, a loving expression adorned on his face. The Omega returned the feeling, trying to emit the most powerful pheromones to communicate his love and pleasure. The Alpha immediately felt it, purring loudly at the sensation. His Omega was happy and satisfied, it was all he could have ever wanted. He could feel the lust, too, and he grinned.

“You want to mate me, am I correct?”

“Baby, don't tease! You know how much I want this, how much we both want this.” Alessandro held him in a tight embrace, moaning at the sensation of skin on skin contact. He was fully erect, and his entrance was soaking wet with slick, awaiting the Alpha’s cock. It wasn't the first time he had sex with Andrew, and he hoped it certainly wouldn't be the last. It was, however, the first time they were going to have sex for the purpose of becoming mates.

“Mate me, Alpha, please, I want to be yours!”

“You gotta say the magic words first, baby. You're in charge of this courting, after all.”

“Fuck me! Make love to me, I want it all, please…”

“Darling, focus on me for a second, okay? I can't mate you without your consent. Tell me exactly what needs to be said, and we can move on. I promise I'm gonna fuck you so hard you'll be feeling my knot for days, but first I need consent. Magic words, Ale, magic words.”

The Omega whined, turned on by the Alpha’s promise, but he was right, he did have to verbally give consent first. He managed to get his thoughts together and say the magic words, although completely informal. “A-Andrew, as the, the Omega in this relationship, I hereby end the courting process and accept your offer to be mine and mine alone. I am yours and you are mine, may we live joyful lives by each other’s sides as mates. You may, _ah_ , you may mate with me! Hurry up and fuck me!”

Andrew's self restraint broke as soon as Alessandro was done. He turned the Omega around so he laid on his back, Andrew on top of him. He fervently kissed his Omega, spit getting everywhere as their tongues slid across each other. Alessandro whined and Andrew groaned, their scents beginning to mix together. Andrew broke the kiss and began mouthing at the Omega’s nipple, eager to pleasure him. While his tongue rubbed along the perk nub, his hand made its way towards his entrance and he pushed two fingers in, scissoring them in to stimulate the Omega’s glands. It was an easy feat, considering how wet he was. His slick poured out consistently, coating Andrew’s hand entirely.

“Look at you, so wet for me, baby,” he purred, elated at feeling his partner’s excitement. “You're gonna be good for me, right? Going to soak the sheets with your juices if I ask you to, huh?”

“Y-Yes, please, _ah_ , _ahhh_! Oh, _right_ there!” he mewled, feeling Andrew massage his prostate. “Ah, _ohh_ , it feels so good!

Andrew added another finger, wanting Alessandro to adjust quickly. “Yeah? Tell me what you want me to do to you. What you want inside you, tell me all of it. Scream, let your voice out!” He moved on to the other nipple, pressing his tongue flat down against it, then gripping it gently with his teeth.

The Omega obeyed and let out a broken moan, pants coming in faster as he was stimulated further, leaving him breathless in all the right ways.

“Want... Want your thick cock in me, Alpha! Want you to fuck me, to breed me with your seed, I want it, I want it!”

Andrew pried his mouth away long enough to keep up the dirty talk, invested in the mood. “Oh I’ll breed you good, darling. Imagine what your chest would be like if it was filled with milk, milk to provide for our pups. If your belly was full and swollen with my pups, if, _ugh_ , if you let me drink from your pretty tits, your delicious milk, _ahh_ , I'm going crazy just thinking about it!” Andrew removed his fingers from Alessandro and licked them clean, groaning at the sweet taste of his Omega’s slick, all for _him._  He plunged his fingers back in for a while before removing them again, this time making the Omega taste himself.

“Go on, lick them clean.”

Alessandro opened his mouth and eagerly sucked at his fingers, ignoring the taste of himself and focused on lapping up everything.

The Alpha observed with hooded eyes, in love with the image before him. “You'll be sucking my cock after I fuck you, so don't waste a single drop.” He slapped the Omega’s thighs to get him to spread his legs, and he settled between them, chest pressing down onto Alessandro’s as he lined himself up with his entrance. They both moaned at the feeling of penetration.

Andrew's dick was _huge_ , Alessandro had a hard time adjusting the first time they had sex and had cried for a while after at the soreness, not taking into account the knot. When he took his knot for the first time, the Omega nearly screamed, in both ecstasy and pain. It was the biggest thing his body ever had to accommodate for, but as they had sex more often, his body gradually got used to it. It didn't mean he still didn't get overwhelmed when penetrated, though.

Andrew heaved out heavy breaths, trying not to just thrust inside Alessandro at his own rate. He gave him some time to adjust and then continued to pull in and out, going slow but increasing the speed soon enough.

The sound of flesh against flesh, fluid splashing around, the heavy breaths, low groans, needy whines, _ahhs_ and _ohhs_ resonating across the room, the thick, heavy slide of his Alpha’s cock inside him, giving him the best stimulation, was enough to send Alessandro over the edge for his first orgasm. He came with a loud cry, dick proudly erect and splashing semen across his stomach and chest. His ass released another heavy wave of slick, gushing from the sides of his hole where it could leak without being plunged back in. Andrew moaned at the feeling, his dick becoming wetter and the slide getting easier. He could feel his knot expanding, and it dragged against the Omega’s rim every time he thrusted. The squelch of his juices was music to his ears, and he increased his speed to chase after his own orgasm. Alessandro’s dick was spent, hanging limply after ejaculating, but at the feeling of his Alpha’s knot, he could feel it filling up again, becoming hard in a matter of seconds.

Andrew’s knot grew too big to be pulled out anymore, so he opted for grinding against Alessandro’s hole until he came. When he did, his seed came out in large spurts, filling his Omega. Before his high came down, he gripped Alessandro’s shoulders and bit into the juncture that connected his neck to his shoulders, drawing blood and forming the mating bite that would remain until death.

Alessandro cried out, overwhelmed by the mating bite. It didn't hurt, as Andrew immediately lapped up the wound to heal it, but the pleasure was almost too much. With the knot pumping him full of cum and the bite taking its effects, he came again as he was driven into oversensitivity.

“ _Back,_ bite back, Omega,” Andrew groaned out, exhilarated by the effects of the bite but remembering that he had to be bitten, too. He leaned in as close as he could, baring his neck to Alessandro so he could tie the bond. “ _B_ _ite_!”

Alessandro obeyed, biting down on Andrew as hard as he could. Blood filled his mouth and he lapped up as much as he could, the red fluid tasting sweet to him rather than metallic. He healed the wound to the best of his ability, just like Andrew did for him.

They were both coming down from their high, they could feel each other’s energy more clearly now that the mating bites were in place. The wounds were healing, but they were still sore. Andrew shifted slightly and Alessandro whined low in his throat, still locked in place with the Alpha until the next hour or so. He felt waves of cum filling him up, not a drop leaking outside his entrance. His stomach began to bloat from the sheer amount of Andrew’s seed. He purred loudly at the thought of becoming pregnant with pups.

Andrew could feel Alessandro's happiness, and he had a feeling it had to do with his knot currently pumping cum into his lover. He cleared his hoarse throat and spoke into the Omega’s ear.

“By the time I'm done, you'll look pregnant already.”

Alessandro blinked blearily at him, eyes tired from the exertion, but twinkling with delight at the thought.

“Mmh, I hope I get pregnant… I'll happily carry your pups to full term.”

Andrew huffed out a laugh. “With my knot plugging you right now, I think there's a high chance you might fall pregnant.”

“I'm not in heat, though, and you're not in rut.”

“No, but pregnancy isn't exclusive to just those two things. It's just less likely to happen, but we're a mated Alpha and Omega pair now, the chances are still quite high outside of a heat or rut.”

“Meaning I can get pregnant really easily, then.”

“Hmm, yeah. Omegas recover from birth quickly, too, and they can get pregnant again within the next six months after that.”

“You want to keep me full and heavy with babies all the time, is what you’re saying. I'm not opposed to that.”

“Yeah? You like the idea of being stretched with my cum, then heavily pregnant with my pups? We'd make a healthy litter, I bet you can carry a lot of pups.”

Alessandro moaned, getting turned on by Andrew’s voice and words, as well as the hot cum that kept flooding his insides, not stopping and bloating his belly even further. He pressed a hand to it, feeling the round mass. “Y-You’re turning me on again, but I need to take a break, baby. Your seed is flooding me, look at my stomach.” He pointed to his quivering abdomen to get his point across. Andrew looked and immediately felt prideful. He was filling up his mate very well, there was no doubt he'd come out pregnant. He touched the Omega’s belly and purred, satisfied with how swollen it was with just his seed. He wanted to drive his mate to ejaculation again, though, so he shoved his knot as far as it could go into Alessandro, feeling himself spill another load as he did so.

Alessandro gasped and keened, the huge knot pressing deeper into his walls and spilling yet again. He didn't know if his poor belly could take it, but that seemed to be Andrew's mission, too.

“Want to fill you up, Ale, so much that you're leaking fluids everywhere. Slick and cum, just pouring out of you after my knot goes down. Your belly so heavy and swollen it can't take it anymore, wanting to expel everything out, but I'm going to plug you with a toy so it all stays inside, can't waste my precious seed or you won't carry as many pups. Want you full, _so full,_ you'll need my help getting around, you'll feel like your water’s about to break but you'll just be soaking yourself with slick, the pups deciding they don't wanna come out yet, leaving you bloated and miserable, you'll almost _beg_ for me to break your water. I can see it already, you on your knees with your legs spread, your distended belly visible between your thighs as you present yourself to me, god I can't wait.’

Andrew cupped his hand on the Omega’s belly, satisfied with the bulge. “You can take it, can’t you? You’ve been a dirty cum slut recently anyway, I can feel how excited you are right now. Are you trying to tell me otherwise?”

Alessandro keened, his hips bucking up to try and get the knot further inside him. He was hard again, and he was stimulated in a new way as his erection was trapped between his belly and Andrew’s since he hadn’t moved..The Alpha’s weight was pressing down deliciously on his dick - he was sure he’d cum again in no time. “N-No, I’m your slut, always! Alpha, y-you… ahh… my cock is…”

The Alpha noticed Alessandro’s aroused state and felt something hard press against his stomach. He looked down to see his Omega’s dick looking like it was ready to burst, the long member flushed red at the stimulation. He grinned and kissed Alessandro.

“What is it, babe? Is your big cock trapped? Trying to relieve some pressure while we’re tied, huh? You’re just so needy, I have to give every part of your body attention or you’ll never be satisfied. You’re in luck, though! As your great Alpha and mate, that’s exactly what I enjoy doing.” He leaned back and pumped Alessandro’s cock, gathering the semen around his stomach to easily slide his hand back and forth. The Omega keened, hips jerking up at the sensation. He could already feel his orgasm building, and with a shout, he released everything he had left onto both their stomachs. Andrew couldn’t take it anymore, the combined pleasure and the heightened senses became overwhelming, and he emptied out for what he thought would be the last time. He’d go crazy if he still had more semen to give.

Alessandro huffed out a laugh after Andrew came again, high on the pain and pleasure. “Oh god, my cock feels so fucking amazing, but my belly is protesting. S-So much of your cum is inside me, there’s… there’s no way I’m not pregnant.” He purred loudly. “I’m going to carry your pups, Alpha… Future heirs to the empire.”

Andrew startled, completely forgetting that he was, indeed, the prince of a empire and that any heirs he produced was going to be the news of the century. He wasn’t scared, though, he knew his children would grow up in a good environment and raised to be great leaders in the future.

“You’re right, Omega. Our kids will be the best, eventually leading our empire and race to a better future. Our time still isn’t over, though, not for a long while. We’ll rule this empire together until our last breath. For now,” he smoothed his hand over Alessandro’s belly, “are you ready to become the best parent ever? You totally got this, Ale. Your Omega instincts are a plus, but you’re just naturally a great person. You’ll be an even greater parent.”

The Omega preened at the praise. “You’ll be a great parent, too, love. Already such a good man, a good fighter, hunter, lover. Of course, the Alpha instincts are also a plus.” He grinned cheekily.

The Alpha huffed, absentmindedly playing with the Omega’s hair. “I’m so glad you’re together with me, who else would stroke my ego like that, huh?” he joked.

Alessandro smiled and continued teasing the Alpha for a while. He suddenly stopped with a high whine, body curling forward in pain.

Andrew broke out of his mellow haze and snapped to attention at Alessandro’s pain. “Ale? What’s wrong?” He frantically reached out to hold him as best as he could. He didn’t even notice that he had also been feeling a bit of pain, but later realized it was just overstimulation. He supposed he wasn’t done spilling into Alessandro for quite a long while.

“Your- ugh!” He sighed frustratedly. “Since when have you had so much seed?! I-I keep getting fuller and fuller, why hasn’t it stopped? I know we’re tied for another half hour or so, but you’ve never filled me up so much before.” He gently placed a hand on his engorged belly, noticing that it looked just as full as he felt. “It’s getting h-heavy. It’s hurting, Alpha.”

Andrew immediately cooed at him, anguished that he couldn’t do anything to help but trying to provide comfort anyway. “Oh, Ale, it’s probably because we’re mates now. My body is trying to make sure you conceive. Your body is made to accomodate my seed, but it’s becoming too much for you to handle. My knot doesn’t last the full hour anyway, there’s maybe like… like twenty minutes left? Fifteen? You think you can hold out? If not I can, um, find a way to lessen the knot somehow.” He knew that was impossible, as the knot couldn’t be manually deflated, but he wanted Alessandro to feel safe and comfortable as soon as possible.

“You know you can’t do that. I’m okay, darling, it’s just… a lot. I’m sore and exhausted, I just want to nap afterwards. M’sorry I won’t get to suck your dick…”

“Don’t worry about it, love. I only want the best for you, I’ll take care of you after my knot goes down. You’re getting sleepy - if you can, rest. I’ll be here for you, alright?”

“Mmh, okay… Love you.”

“Love you, too, Ale. Get some rest.”

They spent the next twenty-five minutes tied together until Andrew’s knot deflated completely. He carefully pulled out and cleaned himself up with a damp towel he set up on the nightstand next to the bed. Some fluid gushed out of Alessandro the moment he pulled out, a mix of slick and cum. He cleaned that up, as well. Andrew debated for a good while whether he should grab a plug to keep the remaining fluid inside, but decided against it. Alessandro had plenty inside him, enough to conceive, he won’t miss any extra fluids. The Omega was sound asleep, unbothered by the movement around him. His belly never decreased - in fact, it got slightly rounder in the last minutes of their mating. He looked pregnant, and Andrew was saddened by the fact that it would go away eventually. He hoped the Omega would fall pregnant soon. He hoped he fell pregnant _multiple_ times in the future, really.


	2. Rapid pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapid pregnancy drabble let's go!! Completely inaccurate and not dialogue heavy bc oops I forgot.

Alessandro felt bloated. He blamed it on the heavy, fried food they had eaten an hour ago. It must have not sat well in his stomach, as it began twisting and cramping the longer he walked to their next ride. His husband and children had taken a sudden vacation to their local water park, and they’d been there for a few hours. Alessandro hadn’t eaten anything since arriving, so his husband, Andrew, ordered something for him about an hour ago. He didn’t really know what he ate, a combination of foods that he knew was utterly horrible for his health just by looking at it, but he was hungry and ate the whole thing.

He regretted it now, though. His stomach felt slightly bigger than usual, and his shorts were beginning to dig into his waist. He ignored it in favor of climbing up the stairs to the top of their next ride. He didn’t even notice what he was getting on to until he arrived. It was a giant waterslide, the one with colorful tubes that led to a big pool at the end, if he remembered correctly. There were single and couple floats awaiting them. Andrew grabbed a couple float and sat them down as they waited for the worker to signal their depart - Alessandro in the front and himself in the back. Near them sat their kids Ethan and Julie, but the teenagers quickly disappeared as they were signaled to go first. The pair quickly followed, and soon enough Alessandro was feeling the plummet down. The entire time they were inside the tube, he could feel how his stomach protested at the movement and he clutched a hand to it, releasing a sudden whine at the pain that dwelled inside the moment he touched the skin. He felt Andrew’s hand on his shoulder and a question of _are you okay_ before they landed in the pool with enough force to send them sinking down for a while.

Alessandro resurfaced quickly to breathe, but a sudden onslaught of pain overcame him. His vision blurred momentarily and he felt himself sinking again before a pair of strong arms held him and pulled him out.

“Ale! Ale, are you okay? What the hell just happened, what’s wrong?” Andrew frantically asked him questions but he couldn’t hear clearly. All he could do was feel the pain in his abdomen increasing. He tightly held onto Andrew and groaned, unable to do anything else. He was ushered to the stairs and away from the pool, and he could hear the heavy footsteps of people rushing over to them. _Probably Ethan and Julie_ , he thought vaguely, _probably also… the lifeguard or someone_. _I_ was  _sinking, they’re gonna check if-_

He thought no further, as he cried out unexpectedly and fiercely gripped Andrew’s shoulder, who looked at him with so much anguish, clearly panicked at the situation happening before his eyes. His kids were also observing him with absolute worry, but he noticed that they were staring at something in particular. He followed their gaze and landed upon his stomach, which looked… swollen. As he regained his senses, he realized that the source of pain was coming from his belly, as it had been the whole time, and he moved to touch it but froze as it suddenly lurched forward. Alessandro held onto his husband tighter, suddenly afraid at what his body was doing. Andrew watched with rapt attention as his lover’s belly extended forward with a mind of its own. He was highly confused, but also somewhat intrigued.

Alessandro appeared pregnant. His distended figure definitely looked like it did when he was pregnant with Julie and then Ethan. But it was impossible, how could he be pregnant? They didn’t plan for another pregnancy, at least not until the future. He was sure to wear a condom at all times after Ethan was born, too. Alessandro hadn’t been sporting any bump recently, so how could this be? His mental questioning came to an abrupt end as he watched his partner’s belly grow further.

Alessandro cried out every time. What horrified him the most was the he swore he could feel movement inside that wasn’t just his belly extending outwards. It… It felt like kicking. He couldn’t ponder further as he felt himself being carried, most likely to the health center. It didn’t hit him until then that he had previously been lying on the floor in the middle of a crowd who observed him as he writhed in pain and held his growing belly. He felt mortified and started crying, ashamed at embarrassing himself. He was held and shushed by Andrew.

It was silent, save for his heaving sobs and breaths. When they arrived at the health center, nurses and staff immediately moved around to accommodate him, thinking that he was a pregnant person in labor. They wanted to transfer him to a hospital, but Alessandro denied it. He was humiliated enough - he didn’t want to go anywhere where more people could see his suffering.

Alessandro looked full term with twins, and it didn’t seem that his belly was done inflating. He broke the silence with a scream, clutching his stomach and watching it quiver with every breath he took. Alessandro had to spread his legs to make room for his overgrown gut. He was seized by the pain, which he noted was quickly spreading to other areas of his body. His hips were sore and his chest ached. A few seconds later, he realized his nipples leaked something and dampened his shirt. He signaled for Andrew to take it off (along with his shorts, since he miserably realized they’d probably have to come off in a while) and once he did, he noted that his nipples were leaking milk.

Milk. He was pregnant, he had to be.

Why would his chest leak milk otherwise? His body never produced it until he became pregnant with his kids. He noticed the signs after he took in his bloated stomach back at the pool, but he didn’t want to admit it.

He was fucking pregnant, just like that.

Alessandro’s belly gleamed with sweat, heavy and swollen with an unborn child, or maybe even multiples. His nipples continuously leaked milk, a sign that he might enter labor soon - it happened before with his previous pregnancies. Just as he thought that the swelling was done, that his huge stomach would grow no more, it lurched forward again and rapidly expanded until he looked full with triplets. He cried and cried, and Andrew held him close the entire time.

Alessandro wanted to sit up, feeling that he would have to give birth soon. He needed to change positions to alleviate some of the pressure. He alerted the staff around him who watched in silence up until that point, suddenly springing into action when he shifted. He didn’t know what they were doing and he didn’t care, too preoccupied with the impending birth. Andrew helped him settle onto his hands and knees, and his upper body immediately collapsed down as he felt a contraction rip through his belly. He groaned and tried to rock through the pain. His belly hung low and was visible through his thighs, and he pressed a hand on it to calm the baby inside. It didn’t work, and his belly spasmed again, but this time Alessandro felt a huge pressure on his entrance. He was about to give birth.

At the next contraction, he felt his water break with a huge gush. It sprayed onto the bed under him and flowed down his thighs, the fluid tinted red with blood. He heard Andrew let out a noise of surprise behind him.

Alessandro shut his eyes tightly, waiting for the pain to come again. They snapped open, however, when he felt something small and wet press against his drenched hole. His face flushed entirely - he knew too well what that feeling was but he wished it wasn’t true.

Andrew was lapping at his hole with his tongue. He had felt compelled to ease his pregnant husband’s agony but didn’t know how to comfort him. If he couldn’t comfort him, he thought, then he might as well please him in ways he knew how to. This was only one of them.

He sucked eagerly at Alessandro’s entrance, pushing his tongue inside in intervals to taste his juices. He licked all along the rim to try and ease the stretching. Alessandro moaned and whined, struggling to accept that this was his reality. Seemingly pregnant and in labor, surrounded by staff members who had no idea what was going on, his husband eating him out _in front_ of said staff members - it was driving him crazy. Alessandro tried not to let the embarrassment get to him, but truthfully it was the least of his worries. He still had a baby to birth, after all, and if the humiliation didn’t kill him then the pain was sure to do the job.

“S-Stop, Andrew, _a-ahhhhh_! _Stop_! The b-baby is- Ugh… Aghh…!” Alessandro shouted, both in pleasure and agony. His husband knew exactly how to stimulate him, even under these circumstances, and his body responded in eagerness. His hole stretched in preparation for birth, but Andrew didn’t let up. Alessandro was ashamed to admit it, but he knew he was going to reach orgasm first before he even gave his first push. The pregnant man shuddered violently as he came, and immediately after, he felt his baby descending into his birth canal. It didn’t feel nearly as painful as it did before, so Andrew’s efforts must’ve paid off.

Andrew detached himself from his hole and stood up properly, licking his lips as he was satisfied with his work. Only then did the lustful haze disappear from his mind, and he was acutely aware of the many stares he was getting. Reminded that he was in a room full of people who just watched him be intimate with his laboring partner, Andrew blushed and looked anywhere but at anyone’s direct gaze, as if he hadn’t done anything. He didn’t know what came over him suddenly, but Alessandro’s pain was something he absolutely needed to get rid of, and so he did. It just happened to be in a public setting… At least his kids weren’t watching - they were instructed to wait outside. He would’ve died on the spot if they had been present.

Ignoring everyone’s piercing gazes, Andrew gently maneuvered Alessandro onto his back, then pushed his lover’s hair back and kissed his forehead. He paused for a second before going for his lips, too. He kissed him for as long as possible and let go only when Alessandro groaned and weakly shoved him away.

The need to push was overwhelming. Alessandro threw his head back as he beared down, gritting his teeth in an effort to avoid screaming. Whatever was happening was definitely not a normal birth, as everything progressed too quickly for him to comprehend. Within a few seconds, the baby’s head was pushed out a considerable amount. He felt as if the world had stopped moving suddenly, as if time had stopped for everyone but him. No one breathed deeply or moved a muscle as they watched him deliver a baby. It was somewhat eerie, but not on his list of priorities. With a few more pushes, he felt the baby pop out.

Had Andrew not been watching with rapt attention, he would’ve failed to capture the baby on time, which would’ve been a terrifying moment. It _was_ his baby, after all. His...baby? Andrew took a closer look at the baby he held - a girl, he noticed. She was… a seemingly normal baby. There was no weird abnormality, no indication of this being some kind of alien or supernatural being. She was just a baby - one his husband was impregnated with on such short notice.

His mind still hadn’t registered the fact that he held a child when Alessandro let out a broken cry, indicating that he wasn’t done giving birth. He birthed another baby in a matter of minutes, and Andrew successfully caught them. Another girl born into the world. She had a small puff of white hair, exactly like his own. The first girl had dark hair, similar to Alessandro’s. Dazed, he wondered how these babies shared their physical characteristics when there had never been conception or fertilization in the first place.

Andrew was snapped out of his thoughts once again when his husband screamed, a loud and lengthy wail. The pregnant man grasped at his belly and shifted uncomfortably, finding that his third baby was going to be a challenge to birth. Already he could feel his - hopefully - last baby struggling to enter his birth canal. It was excruciatingly painful, and if he had any tears left to shed they would’ve been running down his face like a waterfall.

Alessandro let out all sorts of pitiful sounds as he gathered his remaining energy to expel the baby out of him. He could’ve been mistaken, but the baby felt bigger as his hole stretched wider and wider than before. The longer he continued pushing, the more he fearfully thought it’d be impossible and that a c-section might be needed, after all. However, he was proven wrong when, after numerous attempts to push, the baby’s head and shoulders _finally_ shot out.

“Get… Get ‘em out…” Alessandro rasped, too weary to continue on his own. “I can’t- can’t anymore… I can’t, please!”

A staff member reacted accordingly and stepped forward to help him. She gently held the baby and slowly pulled him forward, only to halt nervously when Alessandro howled in pain. He breathed in terribly and choked on a sob, and then immediately regained his senses.  
  
“No no no no, d-don’...! Don’t stop! It hurts it hurts so much but _get this fucking baby out of me_!” he shouted. The worker jolted into motion and continued, muttering faint apologies under her breath. Alessandro felt like dying on the spot, and he almost begged the woman to stop regardless of his previous words, but the agony suddenly settled into a dull numbness. His head cleared a bit as he realized the baby was out. He carefully clenched his hole to assess the damage but regretted it instantly when intense pain flared up. He couldn’t fathom what the afterbirth would feel like and he tried not to think about it.

When there was no sign that it was coming, Alessandro willed his high-strung body to relax. He found it weird that there was no afterbirth, no placenta to deliver, but considering the event that just transpired he was only glad it was over.

The third and final baby was placed in his arms. _A boy,_  he heard Andrew whisper. He sniffled quietly and made no loud cries, and for that Alessandro was immensely grateful. The baby desperately searched for milk, however. With a nudge, the baby found his milk and  latched onto his nipple.

Andrew observed his husband and their child, looking for any signs of pain or discomfort apart from the norm. He found none. A chair was placed near him and he sat down with ease while holding his two girls. _I’m… a father of five now_ , he thought. _What the fuck?_

Seeing as no conversation was going to be made, not between him and the workers, or him and Alessandro (poor man passed out after breastfeeding), Andrew sighed and walked out with two babies in his arms.

He approached Ethan and Julie who waited anxiously up until that point and greeted them with a lopsided smile. The teens watched with dumbfounded expressions as he carefully lowered his arms to show them the newest additions to their family.

“Um… From this point forward, we’re raising three more kids… Congrats on becoming older siblings? I don’t know what the fuck happened but this is going to be a pain in the ass, dear lord.”


	3. ABO Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think this is a lot softer than I intended bc I wasn't really in the mood to write hardcore porn lmao, but here it is! Also if this seems like it's all over the place, it's bc it kinda is oops

Alessandro woke up feeling warm and comfortable. The sun shone on his face, but rather than making him unbearably hot, it felt rather pleasant. He sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes, attempting to fully wake up and face the day. The bed tempted him to go back to sleep, though, and he almost wanted to - his responsibilities for the day be damned - but he forcefully peered his eyes open and rolled out of bed, immediately standing up.

The abrupt movement sent him back down, however. Alessandro forgot what exactly transpired the night before, and with a shy smile adorned on his face, he recalled how Andrew fucked him so thoroughly that he basically passed out from the exhaustion and satisfaction. He still felt some of the after effects, and his back and hips definitely protested any large movements. Alessandro sighed, remaining on the bed for longer while his sore body adjusted. He briefly glanced at the rest of the bed and nearly fell again in his surprise. It was completely soaked! How had he not noticed until now? A hand rushed to touch his stomach and found that it was almost completely flat. That’s right, his belly… his belly had stretched so much, so full of cum, it was bound to come out eventually.

The Omega grimaced a little as he took in the mess of cum and slick permanently staining the sheets. This didn’t happen very often, as he usually plugged all of it in until the next time he regained consciousness and then emptied it out accordingly. Andrew must’ve chosen not to use a plug, and while he was actually grateful, it did nothing to alleviate the guilt at losing yet more precious covers. The mattress itself was probably also ruined! He was going to check, but as he leaned over the bed, the door to the room opened and in walked the Alpha responsible for such mess.

Andrew wore his casual royal attire, the one he wore when there were no important formal events due but he still had to look presentable. It was a navy double breasted suit embroidered with the empire’s insignia, worn with a black undershirt and a gray tie. A thin, golden chain acted as a belt as it wrapped around his waist, the end of it swaying around with every step he took. Most of the time, the Alpha was too lazy to button up his suit, so he ended up leaving it open with his tie fluttering about. None of the royal officials dared speak of his appearance, and so long as he wasn’t scolded, Andrew continued to do as he pleased.

If it was up to him, he’d lounge around all day in his undergarments and a robe instead of a stuffy suit or gown, but that was impossible. Besides, he’d really only present himself like that around Alessandro, but it was fun to dream of everyone’s horrified expressions if he were to showcase himself like that around the empire. As he walked in his room, he immediately perked up when he noticed his mate was awake.

He approached the Omega with quick steps. “Good morning, darling! How’d you sleep? Oh, you might’ve noticed that I didn’t use a- Oh... I see you’ve already, uh, noticed.” Andrew stopped in his tracks. The bed was completely dirty. He had no regrets.

“Yeah, I definitely _noticed_ ,” Alessandro pouted. “I’d admonish you for not using a plug, but actually… I’m glad you didn’t, or I would have been beyond sore. But the bed...”

“Ale, you know we’ll always replace the sheets when this happens. Possibly the mattress, too. Damn, the whole bed if necessary. It’s okay! Don’t feel guilty about it, and if it’s anyone’s fault, it’s mine.” Andrew grinned suddenly, and he extended his arms out for his mate to take. When he did, he pulled him up and held him.

“If you’re still feeling down… Remember, now we’re _mates_!”

He said the word with so much glee it was hard not to feel the same. Alessandro brightened up and smiled, eyes sparkling with joy. He eyed Andrew’s mating bite and saw it was healed; his must be the same. The Omega sniffed at the bite, tempted to lick it just to confirm its existence, and so he did. The Alpha held in his yelp at the sensation, and he immediately licked back, even biting softly at his mate’s own bite. Alessandro whined, overcome with a rush of excitement. He suddenly kissed Andrew with enough force to send them stumbling a few steps back.

Andrew broke off the kiss a while after. He looked content, then smug. “You’re still needy, huh? Last night wasn’t enough for you?” He noticed that the change in his voice greatly affected Alessandro, who looked a little dazed, so he kept going. “Baby, there’s no rush~ I’ll satisfy you as many times as you want, get you nice and full whenever. Are you feeling empty now that your tummy isn’t big and swollen?”

“I-I am… I want to feel full again, Alpha. I...I want…want...” Alessandro stuttered, losing focus as he began to rut against his lover’s leg, completely engrossed in seeking pleasure in his submissive state. Andrew took notice, and he really wanted to play it up, to pretend that it didn’t affect him and continue the dirty talk, but god if he wasn’t just as horny and needy as his mate. He said nothing as he lifted the Omega and led them back to their bed, crashing down hard onto it. It desperately needed a replacement, but he’d love nothing more than to stain it with evidence of their love making once again.

No words were exchanged as they each basked in their feelings, moaning and panting as they searched each other’s bodies. Not long after, though, Alessandro not-so-gently hit Andrew’s shoulder. The Alpha was forced to stop, and he looked at his mate questioningly.

Alessandro forced his mind to be clear for a second. “Your suit! Take it off, c’mon… I’ve been naked since I woke up and you walk in here fully clothed, that’s not fair...” Alessandro huffed and blew away a few strands of his hair, not really annoyed but wanting Andrew to comply.

“...I’ll think about it,” the Alpha replied and hastily went back to licking Alessandro’s nipple.

“N-No, no, wait! Take it off! It’s gonna get ruined - you might not recall but you’re currently wearing your _royal suit_ , something you _need_!”

“This thing?” Andrew pointed at his suit and snorted. “Baby, remember what I said earlier about the bed? Same thing applies. Dirty suit? New suit. Simple as that. ‘Sides, you look like you were enjoying it anyway. I know you like my formal attires, make me look sexier than I already am. Doesn’t it just… make you want to call me something? Something specific?” He pressed their bodies together and whispered in Alessandro’s ear. “Something like… Daddy?”

Alessandro snorted so hard he swore he almost choked to death. Although he realized it ruined the mood, he couldn’t help but laugh until his stomach felt sore. “Oh my god, you’re still with that?! Darling, you _know_ I’m never going to call you that! I called my dad that when I was little, you think I want to think about my childhood days while you fuck me senseless?”

“Damn, it was worth the try.”

“You literally just failed, I don’t really think it was worth it.”

“But you laughed so hard you saw stars, did you not?” He grinned. “That’s always something worth seeing.”

The Omega blushed, not expecting the sudden sappy mood. “Geez, you really say the most endearing things, don’t you…” He wrapped his legs around Andrew’s waist and pulled him closer. “Fine, have it your way. What are you going to wear afterwards, though? You don’t have another suit in the room and as much as I love you, I’ll murder you if you walk outside with a cum-stained suit.”

“None other than my impeccable royal _gown_ , duh! The upgrade from the suit? The one that’s fifty times better, accentuates my authority, and makes me look like the fairest maiden to ever exist? That one, my love.”

The Omega groaned in exasperation. “Of course, your  _gown_! At this point, the royals are just going to wonder if you’re doing it to show off. Since there’s, y’know, no _need_ to wear it today.”

“I like showing off, what’s wrong with that? I charmed you with my gown the first time we met, didn’t I?”

“More like you almost killed me on sight, I couldn’t handle your Alpha presence. Your attire had nothing to do with it. Although.... I admit it’s lovely.”

“I love it when you bring me down and then praise me, it’s the highest form of a compliment, thank you.”

“Jerk, see if you get any ass today, then.” He tried to roll away, but the Alpha quickly pinned him down. He struggled for a while before giving up, sighing. Suddenly, he thought of something that might make his mate move. The Omega tucked his hair back in a shy manner, gave his best loving gaze, and spoke. “Alpha, you’d pin me down like that? I’m carrying your pups… don’t you think that’s ill-advised? Don’t you wanna sit up and touch my belly, feel our children? I think they’re… _ahh_ … they’re squirming around in there, waiting for their father’s touch.”

Alessandro thought correctly, as Andrew immediately sat up and looked at him, shock evident on his face. He stared at the Omega’s flat belly and eventually pressed a hand on it. It almost looked like he really believed that his mate was expecting and could easily feel their pups. Alessandro almost felt bad when it looked like Andrew might cry, and sat up a little with the free range of movement to comfort him. There was no need, however. Andrew grabbed him and fiercely kissed him, tongue plunging in and licking everywhere he could reach.

The Omega whined, not anticipating that reaction.

“God, you- you turn me on so much, Omega…” Andrew groaned and palmed at his hardened bulge through his pants. “G-Gonna make me come in my pants, huh? Watch me make a mess?” The Alpha closed his eyes and stopped talking, focused on his building orgasm. The longer he rubbed himself, the closer he felt to his sweet, sweet release.

Alessandro observed with a fevered gaze, enthralled by his mate’s display and behavior. The Omega knew he’d get a similar reaction, but nothing quite like this. He’d have to use this tactic more often. Alessandro licked his lips and croaked out a sound, and then cleared his throat when he realized he didn’t actually say what he wanted.

“Come… Come on yourself, Alpha…”

Andrew cracked an eye open and looked at him. A smirk developed on his face, allowing a brief look at his small fangs. “That’s rare, Omega, you’re not usually doin’ the talk… Not feelin’ submissive anymore?”

“That’s… I-I am, but… you look really good, so good, you’re perfect, Alpha. Perfect just for me...” Alessandro purred. “Want you to come… Can you- can you hold your breath, Len, you’ll feel really good, I promise...”

Andrew felt like someone punched him in the stomach at hearing his given name. Damn, it was such a turn on, his mate _knew_ that! “ _Ale_ , baby, I- Hah… _Agh… Ohhh fuck_ …” He wheezed out. The Alpha already felt breathless, but he held in his breath as instructed. They didn’t always do this, but halting their air intake as they orgasmed made the experience a thousand times better. They didn’t choke each other - simply ordered the other to cease breathing and they’d willingly comply.

“ _Fuck_ , Ale- Darlin’, m’gonna… _Hhnn_!” He held in his breath even when he felt a little lightheaded, holding it out for just a bit longer until he couldn’t anymore. His eyes rolled back and with a spasm, he came all over the inside of his pants. A harsh pant left his mouth as he collapsed forward, landing on top of Alessandro. The Alpha remained still and breathed deeply, satisfied with letting his Omega hold him.

Alessandro hummed lightly, content with his mate’s close presence. He was still feeling horny, which wasn’t ever unusual, but he could feel a kind of heat simmering in his body, threatening to burst out at any moment. The Omega’s mind was still hazy, yet he recognized this feeling almost immediately. He was-

“-in heat…” Andrew whispered. He detached himself from Alessandro and hovered above him. “You’re… You’re in heat, darling. Well, actually,” he sniffed at the air, “you’re in pre-heat, but soon you’ll be in full heat. Do you feel okay?” The Alpha caressed his face and kissed his forehead, protective instincts kicking in as a result of his mate’s pheromones.

The Omega blushed a deep red. He was unaware that Andrew could sense his heat so clearly, even able to determine what stage he was in. It seemed the Alpha also didn’t realize this until he made a sudden noise of surprise.

“Woah, I- What just- Ale, you’re in pre-heat? I could feel it - can _still_ feel it.” He looked incredibly giddy as he smiled. “I’ve never been able to tell so accurately before! This must be because we’re mates now! Also, you didn’t answer me, baby. You feeling okay? Need anything? I’ll take care of you, you know it.”

“Um… actually, I feel just fine?” At Andrew’s questioning gaze, he sighed. “I mean it! I didn’t mean for that to be a question, sorry. I feel fine, I swear. Just a little heated, but that’s normal. Actually can you- can we make love while you hold me?”

Andrew nodded and laid next to him, positioning Alessandro’s back to his chest. The Alpha shimmied out of his undergarments and let his hardened cock spring forward. He held Alessandro’s waist and guided his dick until it brushed against the Omega’s hole. Without hesitation, he bottomed out in one swift move. They both groaned at the sensation - Alessandro clutching the sheets and Andrew tightening his hold on his mate.

With no room for dirty talk, Andrew focused on making Alessandro feel good. He had only one goal in mind: fill his Omega to the brim. They silently fucked for a few minutes until Andrew’s knot started forming. Alessandro’s hole tightened in anticipation and he let out breathy moans. His expression slackened and his mouth hung wide open as the knot tugged at his rim and finally popped inside, locking them together.

The rush of semen that followed was comforting, to say the least. Alessandro’s body greedily took as much cum as he could - already taking up space by inflating his belly. Andrew took notice and pressed a hand on his belly, letting his fingers splay out and play around with his navel, pressing in and stretching out the sunken area. The Alpha wondered if his Omega’s navel would pop out in the future once he was heavily pregnant, or if it would remain as it is. Either way, he would give it attention just as much as he would to his mate’s belly.

It didn’t take long for Alessandro’s belly to stretch forward with his Alpha’s cum, making it look like he was pregnant again. With his legs bent upward, his underbelly almost touched his thighs, and within a few more moments, they would definitely make contact. The Omega purred at the thought and he placed a hand on top of Andrew’s, which was still teasing his navel. The orgasmic sensations overwhelmed him and for a frightening second he thought he would pass out from the bliss, but he held out until Andrew’s knot deflated. When the Alpha didn’t pull out, Alessandro whined as a means to ask why, too ridiculously tired to make coherent sentences.

Thankfully, Andrew understood. He spoke as he pressed his face onto his mate’s neck. “Mmh, Ale… Wanna stay in longer…”

After rehearsing his next choice of words in his head and pleading for his mouth to make words, Alessandro opened his mouth to ask for a plug so he could keep being full, but his mouth had become slackened and he let out a weak “P…Plug…?”

Andrew huffed against his neck and softly bit him, earning himself another soft whine. “Not today, Omega. _I’m_ your plug.” To emphasize his point, Andrew thrusted against his entrance, purposefully jostling his mate’s insides. Alessandro gasped and a hand shot out to hold his engorged belly as it bounced. He could feel himself leak as Andrew continued thrusting, but not much was escaping him. Even without his newly acquired senses by becoming mates, the Omega could sense his Alpha’s smug aura.

“See? Told ya, my cock is your plug today. I’m not as big without the knot, but still pretty huge.” The Alpha leaned forward to steal a kiss from Alessandro’s lips, kissing sloppily and leaving behind a mess of saliva. His knot wouldn’t form again in such a short amount of time, but he continued thrusting until they tired themselves out. The entire time he did, Andrew watched how Alessandro’s belly bounced with the strain. He felt so turned on that he came again, swelling the Omega’s belly even further. Andrew was sure he’d cry the day that Alessandro confirmed he was with child, as he’d _finally_ stay heavy and swollen without it disappearing the next day.

By the time Andrew felt tired, Alessandro was already nodding off into a blissful nap. They stayed together for about an hour, even after Andrew’s cock fell limp, but he pulled out eventually. The Alpha was happy being with his mate, and he didn’t want to leave him in such a vulnerable state. The Omega was still in pre-heat - nothing dangerous, but he would transition into heat soon and Andrew would drop everything to be at his side when he did. Alessandro was technically his queen, and he _did_ have maids come take care of him whenever his heat occured, but Andrew preferred tending to him himself. When his mate’s heat happened, it would automatically trigger his rut, and he’d be damned if he was forced to separate from him. Especially at this time, now that they were actively trying to conceive.

However, he had royal business to attend to and he couldn’t just abandon his people, either. With a frustrated sigh, Andrew pulled away from Alessandro. He brought an extra sheet and covered the Omega. He lingered for a moment, eyeing his big belly and deciding to rub it a few more times before he had to leave. Andrew kissed his mate’s cheek, then turned to their closet to find his gown. When he located it, he hesitated for a second before closing the closet doors and going for his discarded pants on the floor. He put on new undergarments and then his pants. Andrew checked himself in the mirror and smirked. There was no visible stain on his pants, even when he could feel his cum on the inside. The Alpha briefly berated his perverted mind and willed himself to not get hard, but even so he walked out with a cum-stained attire, feeling proud of himself. Alessandro wouldn’t kill him if he didn’t know, right? He just wanted to enjoy the sensation for a bit longer.


	4. WIP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the process of writing some more smut yall, two chapters at once this time with two new ocs. First chap will be some backstory and then smut, and second will be a birth scene. Just a heads up I guess, will replace this with the actual chapters. Below's a sneak peek!

_Chapter 1 peek:_

When Naoki returned, Kai had already taken his pants off and was in the process of removing each annoying layer of clothing left. He took off his buttoned white shirt and glanced at his boyfriend, who hadn’t moved from the door when he walked in.

It was obvious the younger boy was looking at his belly. Kai pretended like he was unaware, but he couldn’t stop himself from blushing. He knew he was incredibly swollen and that he’d only get bigger in the remaining month or so. Kai also knew that Naoki had… a sort of belly kink. He demonstrated so early in his pregnancy, and Kai was used to it. With the way Naoki kept staring though, like he was a starved man presented with food, it was hard to ignore the twitch in his underwear. Was he right, then…? About having sex?

 

_Chapter 2 peek:_

Another contraction ripped through his belly and caused him to whimper. The sound of his blood rushing caused everything else to drown out. He didn't even realize his phone had been ringing the whole time he gritted his teeth and moaned. When his mind cleared a bit, he looked in the direction where his phone was and seriously debated answering it. He was panting harshly, one hand gripping the bed sheets while the other rubbed his belly, trying to soothe the babies inside. He didn't know if it was Naoki, Roma, or Rei calling. Hell, even his mother or father or Uncle Ale or Uncle Andrew! He didn't care as long as he had someone to talk to and help him.

The phone rang once again before falling silent. Kai figured that no one would be getting near Naoki's house for a while, even if he managed to contact someone and plead for help.

 

7/3/19: Fuuuck I'm still here y'all, trust me my horny ass wants to get this done asap and I'm close to finishing these two chapters so I promise I'll get em done soon!!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos appreciated! (:
> 
> I'll try to write more, although it'll always be original work. I have a WIP for Bigbang, check it out! I'll eventually write for BTS, too!


End file.
